Melodies Of The Night
by Hinthint
Summary: A brand new original fanfiction combining the drama, soulmates and monsters of Night World and the fun and musical numbers of Glee!


**Author's Comments:** This is my first time ever doing a crossover fic like this but basically it takes the Night World inhabitants facing teenagedom and throws the world of glee club upon them. For an idea of the character's looks here's a list of actors/actresses who I see each character as.

_**Main Characters**_

**Amethyst Bellworth:** Victoria Justice

**Damien Anderson:** Brant Daughtery

**Diamond Collins:** Ariana Grande

**Eden Jeffers: **Shay Mitchell

**Eric Kostas:** Liam Payne

**Mason Blackburn:** Colin Donnell

**Tiago Barnes:** David Henrie

**Willow Redfern:** Josh Hutcherson

**Warning:** Coarse Language.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Hello Hello. My, My What Have We Here? What a Surprise!**

**("Hello Hello" by Elton John featuring Lady Gaga)**

* * *

"Do you really think sending me here is going to do anything?" Willow sighed as his mother, Azalea Redfern pulled into the front gates of the new private school for Night World inhabitants

"I hope it's going to teach you about responsibility" Azalea growled "Come on, we best find your dorm room" Azalea could barely contain her smirk

"Try hard not to smile as you get rid of me Mama" Willow snarled pushing his brown hair off his face

"I'll try not to enjoy it as much as you are" Azalea tossed back sarcastically, her heels making a loud and commanding click on the cobblestones.

_'Why did she HAVE to do this on a Saturday so all the peasants are out?'_ Willow thought _'I hope she doesn't expect me to socialise why these vermin'_

"I do expect you to mingle with the other students here" Azalea smirked

"I wish you'd stay OUT of my thoughts" Willow sighed

"But that's hardly any fun" Azalea smiled as she approached the reception desk "Hello" She said cheerfully

"Mrs Redfern" The girl behind the desk said somewhat scared

"Please, Mrs Redfern is my great-grandmother. Call me Azalea" She smiled at the young girl

"Of course Azalea" She smiled

"Anyway I am here to escort my son here to his dorm" Azalea smiled her Night World famous blood-curdling smile

"O-Of course" The girl stuttered "Here's the enrolment pack, room key, bedding, soap, you know that kind of stuff" She smiled as she handed the basket over to Azalea

"Marvellous!" Azalea smiled "Ah, Dorm 72, wonderful"

"Excuse me? Why is my number so high? Shouldn't I be something more important like Dorm 1?" Willow spat

"No." The girl said plainly

"That's it um…" Azalea smiled as she read the girl's name tag "Kiara, take no notice of his little diva demands"

"That's what I'm payed to do" Kiara smiled

"Anyway, off to your dorm" Azalea smiled "Thanks for your help"

"No problem Madam" Kiara smiled

"Come along Willow" Azalea said grabbing her son's arm and dragging him towards the dorms

**glee**

"I can't believe Samuel had to leave…" Tiago Barnes moaned

"Dude, he set fire to the gym" Damien Anderson sighed as he pur his arm around his boyfriend, Eric Kostas.

"Fair enough…" Tiago looked down

"Someone's coming… Wearing heels" Damien said cautiously

"Ah, here we are Dorm 72" They heard Azalea say through the door, they heard the key card slide down the lock and in walked Azalea and Willow Redfern "And these must be your roommates" Azalea grinned

"Hi, I'm Tiago Barnes, lamia" Tiago grinned at the woman

"I'm Damien, I'm a werewolf"

"I'm Eric, siren and shapeshifter hybrid" Eric said without looking up from his work

"Well, this is a large dorm" Azalea smiled

"Yeah, this is the living area, bathroom's through that door and each of us have our own bedroom" Tiago smiled

"Which I will be spending a lot of time in." Willow sighed "Now which one's mine?"

"That one. Your Majesty" Eric said sarcastically as he pointed to what was now Willow's room. Willow walked through

"This will suffice" He shrugged

"Suffice?" Damien whispered to Tiago "Where does he think he is Buckingham Palace?"

"No, cause I would've receive no, or better smelling roommates Dog Breath" Willow smiled

"You best watch your mouth you little priss" Damien growled

"Okay boys that's enough" Eric said standing up from the desk "Please stop fighting for alpha-male. You know I'm in charge now sit down and shut up" Willow was struck not only by the guts but by the looks of this guy, he was a very handsome young man, he just noticed that he also had a thick British accent.

"Your last name is Kostas but you have a British accent?" Willow stated confused by the boy

"Yes. My mother was a Greek siren, my father was a British shapeshifter we lived in London until the shipped me off here" Eric said coldly

"Okay…" Azalea said interrupting the intensity of the conversation "Would you lovely young men mind helping me and Willow bring up his stuff?"

"Of course not Mrs…?" Tiago trailed off

"Redfern. But please call me Azalea" She smiled

"Redfern?" Damien's jaw dropped

"Greeeaaatttt…." Eric said elongating each letter

"What's wrong with Redferns?" Willow snarled

"Nothing, I just don't want you acting like some privileged brat. Here at Night Academy, you're just a regular Night World inhabitant, like the rest of us."

"Well that's helpful" Azalea said cutting in "Willow and I are part of Circle Daybreak and he doesn't expect too much from life." She smiled

"Wonderful." Eric grinned "Now let's go get that stuff"

**glee**

"Ladies" Willow smiled as he passed a group of girls, who just looked him up and down before noticing Eric

"Hey Eric" The girl with red hair smiled

"Oh hey Diamond, meet my new roomy, Willow Redfern." Eric smiled "Willow this is Diamond Collins, Amethyst Bellworth, Onyx Nightshade and Eden Jeffers" Each girl smiled at Willow when their name was said

"The pleasure is all mine" Willow wore his signature smirk

"I'm sure it is" Onyx sarcastically spat

"Watch your mouth witch" Willow threatened

"You dare threaten a Harman" Onyx spat

"You're not a Harman I'm related to them" Willow laughed

"I was a lost witch. WAS being the operative word"

"Anyway… What do you guys do for fun around here?" Willow asked

"We're part of the glee club so we sing… A lot" Eden laughed

"Okay…"

"That reminds me we have a meeting in 20 minutes Eric, make sure your boys remember this time" Amethyst rolled her eyes

"I will, I'll see you there" Eric smiled

"You should come too Willow" Eden grinned as she and the witches walked off

"Awesome" Willow grinned

"Can you sing?" Eric asked

"I don't think I can…"

**glee**

"Alright, ladies and gentleman I am Mr Blackburn. I say that because I see a new student here" Mason smiled as he stood on the auditorium stage

"Oh um, I'm just observing" Willow smiled

"Okay then… Well you came at the perfect time. Guys show Mr… Um… What's your name?"

"Willow, Willow Redfern sir"

"Alright then, let's show Willow what we do here" Mason smiled as the group took their places on stage

**Eric**

_High dive into frozen waves_

_Where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain,_

_It was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash,_

_'Cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass,_

_And I drown in you again_

**Eden with Melodies Of The Night**

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Tiago with Melodies Of The Night**

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

**Melodies Of The Night**

_Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Hey, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Hey! Hey!_

**Damien**

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Amethyst**

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

**Diamond**

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

**Onyx**

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

**Eric**

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

_You know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_

_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

**Eric with Melodies Of The Night**

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Amethyst and Onyx (Melodies Of The Night)**

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

_Boom, boom, (bass,) boom, boom, (bass)_

**Diamond and Eden**

_Why are you my clarity?_

**Damien and Eric**

_Why are you my remedy?_

**Amethyst and Tiago**

_Why are you my clarity?_

**Onyx**

_Why are you my remedy?_

**Eric and Onyx with Melodies Of The Night**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

The group finished both Mason and Willow leapt to their feet applauding the group.

"That was amazing!" Willow said

"What do you think? Do you want to join?"

"Umm..." Willow looked worried

* * *

**A****uthor's Comments:** What do you think Willow's going to pick? Please leave a review of what you thought about this below.

**Songs Featured:**

"Clarity/Super Bass" by Zedd feat. Foxes/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Melodies Of The Night


End file.
